


For Wyrm's Sake!

by Harmonious-Cricket (Just_A_Bun)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Just so yall know they have to do this almost weekly, Ogrim is a smelly boy and is a cat when it comes to baths, Ogrim is stubborn and so is Dryya, Pre-Canon, With some implied romance between Isma and Ogrim--, funny fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Harmonious-Cricket
Summary: I.E.; Ogrim is a smelly cat that does not like baths.





	For Wyrm's Sake!

It was another long day for the five greatest knights of Hallownest. 

In fact, what most of them wanted right now was to sleep.

Ogrim used one of his rather dirty claws to cover his mouth as he yawned, stretching afterwards. "That was a swell battle, wasn't it, my friends?", he smiled and turned around to face the other four. Dryya nodded a bit in agreement, "Indeed. However, before we all hit the hay, we must wash off."

Oh no.

Oh _hell_ no.

Ogrim slowly began to back away when he was grabbed by Hegemol, who mumbled in his oddly higher-pitched voice, "Sorry, friend, but you literally smell like dung, and you almost never bathe." "That's the smell of victory!", Ogrim protested. Isma sighed, "Ogrim, it isn't healthy. Just take off your armor so we can clean it, not even Dryya sleeps with her armor on and she's the paranoid and stubborn one."   
_"Hey!-"_  
"Sorry, Isma, but I refuse!"  
Ze'mer, Dryya, Isma, and Hegemol looked at each other with tired expressions and nodded in silent agreement. Ogrim looked rather confused, but Dryya interuppted his questioning thoughts with, "Just take off your armor and we won't force it off."

Yeah, that's another no for the beetle.

The dung beetle took this moment and rolled into a tight ball, Hegemol squeaking and accidentally dropping him, the leader letting out an annoyed groan as the kindly Isma came over, and before the defender could roll away, she pinched and twisted the slightly visible antennae, which made the beetle uncurl with a yelp, "Fine, fine! Give me a moment!", and he began to fumble with his armor. He had fur that ran down his chest, but that didn't matter at the moment. Ogrim's armor came off in three, the back, the chest, and then his helmet. The beetle felt a little vulnerable without his armor to protect his soft underside, but he did this due to the fact that most of his friends were stubborn.  
He was also doing this because he didn't want to get his ass kicked by Dryya (She has done so about fifteen times in the past while training), and the bug in mention began to push him towards the bathroom, which he really resisted. All 5 knights have their own bathrooms, however Ogrim rarely uses his and no way in the entirety of Hallownest were they going to go in dung beetle's room. The leading woman, after finally getting him in the room, looked to Hegemol, who immediately grabbed his friend to make sure he didn't run off as they got the bath water ready. Ogrim was already struggling in his grasp. 

While the two of them were getting a bath for their friend ready, the other two ladies began the nightly scrub of Ogrim's armor. They would be accompanied by servants, but none of them had the hearts to order them around (it's a maybe for Dryya, but she was always focused on Ogrim, so they didn't worry about it.), so they settled on doing it themselves. It usually doesn't take long to clean the armor with Hegemol's help, however.

At last the bath was ready, and Hegemol was now trying to place the struggling friend into the bath. Ogrim was not having it, his claws gripping the edge of the tub, as well as his legs, to stay in place. That was a common thing. Dryya got on the edge with the help of her big friend, and stood on Ogrim's back. "You know the drill, Ogrim. Get in the water, and I won't do it.". That recieved a very frantic, "No!", which the leader scowled at. Jumping up, she brought all of her body weight down to try and get him in the water, but he wouldn't budge. The woman kept jumping up and down on his back.

"For the love of Wyrm, get in the damn tub!"

"Never!"

"Ogrim, for Wyrm's sake, you stink!"

Ze'mer merely giggled at the two bickering as they did every time they had to bathe Ogrim, Hegemol made himself comfortable on the floor to help the other two ladies scrub and shine the filthy iron. With his help, the white armor was back to it's pristine, shiny glory in about 30 minutes. Ogrim was still resisting the bath however, unable to move as Dryya kept trying to get him in the water. Asking wasn't an option at the moment, Dryya and Ogrim were both too stubborn. They were fine waiting for Dryya to ask them for help as they finished off the armor with a stainless steel polish.  
Finally, after another 15 minutes of jumping up and down like if she's having a tantrum, the leader called out, "Guys, can you help me?", which was immediately heeded by the other three. Isma got a rather large sponge, watching as Hegemol lowered the struggling dung beetle into the water after Ze'mer helped her leader off of his back.

Ogrim sat there in the water with a pout and crossed arms, Isma giggling and splashing him a bit with the water, making the beetle flinch and she said, "Stop acting like a grub and clean up. I'll be staying here to help you wash your back." Turning to the others, the rest of the 5 knights dispersed into their own rooms to gather up their clean night clothes and clean themselves off in their own bathrooms.

Reluctantly, the defending knight picked up the sponge and began to clean himself off. Kindly Isma dunked one of the brushes into the soapy water, and gently began to scrub his back. The beetle sighed, rather relieved, Isma watching as flakes of it come off easily. It's times like these that the floral knight likes the most, when she and the defender are alone and in a relaxed mood.

Ogrim drained the liquid after it became dirty, standing up after the other Knight leaves momentarily to shake all of the soap off with cold water from the showerhead. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ogrim perks up a bit when the floral knight comes back with a blowdrier.

"Must you use the blow drier?"  
"Yes.", She responds with the most smug grin he has ever seen.   
With a sigh, he lets the other knight use the device to dry off and fluff up his furry underside. It didn't take long before the fluff was at it's fullest, and Isma couldn't help but hug him and bury her face into it.  
The defending knight couldn't help but smile and hug the floral knight back. Isma took a deep breath in the fluff, taking in the clean scent that probably would not be there later the next day.

"Come along, Ogrim. It's time for us all to head to bed.", She called after a few short moments of hugging the now very fluffy beetle. The beetle's smile grew bigger as he nodded and let go to watch her walk out of the bathroom to head to hers to wash off.  
Ogrim gathered up his things, and exited the bathroom to retire for the night.


End file.
